


Blue Bird Lamentation

by RieSonomura



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Can I declare July 14th official Falconcina Day? Cause I wanna, Cliffhangers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Mind Control, Rare Pairings, Suspense, Ties in to another fic - see notes, World of Light, sort of ties into one of my other fics kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RieSonomura/pseuds/RieSonomura
Summary: Set in World of Light. While she is kept prisoner by Dharkon, Lucina longs to see the man who gave her the strength to persevere again...the man who means so much to her. [Short one shot, Falconcina, established relationship.]





	Blue Bird Lamentation

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during World of Light, immediately after Kirby and everyone in the first area defeat Galeem for the first time and head into the World of Dark. My headcanon is that the fighters' consciousness are sealed in a bubble dimension of light (if Galeem claimed them) or dark (if Dharkon claimed them) and they can only helplessly watch as the deity that imprisoned them takes control of their bodies during awakening battles. I might even do a lil story series of this later on idk
> 
> Oh and yes there is obvious Falconcina, can't stop won't stop my dudes. It needs more content, particularly of the angsty/dramatic variety. This takes place immediately after Captain Falcon and Lucina realize their feelings for one another and basically become a couple. Lucina doesn't know either Galeem or Dharkon's names beforehand, though. That will be elaborated on when I get to that part in "Hiding In My Skin, Broken From Within". (that's the fic this ties into)

**_Blue Bird Lamentation_ **

"Ugh..." Lucina groaned as she slowly came to her senses. She could hear something that sounded like a faint heartbeat and soft voices whispering cryptic nonsense. The air around her was icy cold, lifeless.

_What...happened? All I remember is heading to those cliffs with everyone else when we were investigating Master Hand's disappearance...a bunch of other Master Hands attacked us, then this glowing orb of light with prismatic wings shot these beams of light, and I saw everyone vaporized. Link...Shulk...Zelda... **him**... I think...it hit me too, as my father and mother tried to protect me... How am I still alive...?_

She slowly opened her eyes.

"W-what...?!"

All around her was a swirling purplish-crimson dark miasma, encircling her as if she were in a bubble.

"What...is this...?" She mumbled, her voice tinged with a mixture of dread and confusion. Realizing she couldn't move, she looked to her sides and saw purple branch-like tentacles binding her arms.

"There's no way this is the afterlife..." She muttered, shivering slightly from both the cold and the dread. "Then...what is this...? Why can't I move my body? Where is everyone?" Looking around once again, she realized she seemed to be all alone in this dark bubble.

She knew in the bottom of her heart that it was futile, but she still took in a deep breath and began to shout for her friends and family.

"Mother! Father! Zelda! Robin! Shulk!..."

Her voice echoed fruitlessly into the infinite darkness.

_Am I...all alone? Is everyone else in a similar situation to me, that we can't even reach each other...?_

Lucina could feel despair and panic begin to set in. _I won't accept it...that I have to spend eternity in this lonely, creepy, cold dark void...I can't even break free...there has to be some hope..._ Closing her eyes, she took in a deeper breath and cried from the top of her lungs to _him._ The one man who was once a stranger to her, but grew closer to her in such a short time. The man who showed her how to truly be strong. The man who made her feel the joys of living a normal life, free from the constant struggle in the future of the world she came from.

The man who loved her...and whom she loved back so deeply.

"Captain Falcooooon...!"

But there was no response. Her cry for her lover echoed into the darkness and faded into nothing.

"I'm...all alone..." She lamented, her eyes starting to flood with tears. "No...I don't want to be alone...not again." She closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks.

_I wish you were here with me, Captain...you helped me find my own strength. You reassured me that there's always hope on the horizon... that no matter what, there's always a light at the end of the dark tunnel. Please...be my light. Please find me...wherever I may be. I want to feel you take me in your arms again and savor the warmth of your embrace...to tell me in that comforting voice of yours that you'll always be by my side, that I'm not alone...I want...no, I **need** to feel your lips on mine once more, to feel you breathe into me... I need you so much right now, my love...more than anyone else.  
_

"My love..." She began to softly weep. "It's like...I'm a small blue bird, trapped in this dark, lonely cage...I just want to be free and see the sky again, to face whatever the future holds...with you by my side. Please, love...free me from this cage. If you can hear my voice somehow...please...find me. I don't want to be alone ever again...You remember our promise...right, Falcon...?"

Once again, her pleading faded into the shadows. "Of course...my words are meaningless here." _Naga..._ She said a prayer in her mind. _Please...guide the one I love to me. Let him be my savior, like he's been those many times before... Please._ After she finished praying, she sighed solemnly, keeping her eyes closed and listening to the eerie sounds around her when, after a few moments, she saw a light pierce the darkness from behind her closed eyes.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw a small gap in the miasma. "What's that...?"

Looking closer, she saw what looked like...herself. She was standing upright, her eyes closed and her arms chained to her torso, as the same dark tentacles that bound her arms in the miasma bubble surrounded her.

"Is that...my body?" She questioned. "Then..." It was then she realized that the reality she saw before her was just what her consciousness observed as it was sealed away in a dark dimension. "No wonder I'm so powerless...whomever vaporized us must have imprisoned our bodies like that...but why? And...wasn't the first being that attacked us a being of light? Then...why am I in this darkness...? Why are... _those_ _things_ there? I wish I could understand what's going on..."

All of a sudden, Lucina's body opened its eyes. However, they were not her eyes. Her eyes now glowed violet, amidst a purple sclera.

"What?! What's going on...?"

The chains around the corporeal Lucina's torso shattered as she extended her arms outward, a crimson aura surrounding her body.

"Is my body...being controlled? I can only imagine...that the being who's keeping me prisoner is controlling...?"

The image in the gap in the miasma changed, and Lucina - or rather, her sealed away consciousness - could not believe what she saw. Happiness, sorrow and fear took hold of her all at once as she saw the one person she longed to see again...and realized the implications.

"Captain?!...Oh Naga no, my love, please get out of here! It's not me...!"

"Lucina...is that really you?" Captain Falcon asked the Lucina standing before him, his voice sounding forlorn but desperately hopeful.

"Darling...please..." Lucina's consciousness begged to no avail, as tears streamed from her eyes. Her body, however, displayed no such emotion while under the control of the unknown deity of darkness.

"This body is merely a vessel," were the words that came out of the corporeal Lucina's lips; but the voice was not her own. Her face remained stoic as the being that controlled her spoke. "You may address me as Dharkon, the Embodiment of Darkness. If you want this woman returned to you, you'll have to take her by force."

"Dharkon...?" Lucina's consciousness pondered. "Wait a minute...that voice..." She remembered hearing Dharkon's voice once before. "That day...the day I almost died, I heard a voice whispering in my ear...saying that if I didn't die alone, I would...No!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," Captain Falcon answered the deity controlling Lucina's body. "When Snake saved me from Galeem's control, he did so without any such force. I know the real Lucina is in there somewhere...I know I can reach out to her."

"Galeem...?" Lucina's consciousness wondered. "So...Falcon was imprisoned too...?"

"You truly are a fool," Dharkon spoke through Lucina. "Why are you willing to risk your own life for this woman...?"

"Because..." Falcon looked Lucina square in the eyes, hoping his voice would reach the real Lucina who was sealed away. His voice was full of unwavering resolve. "Because I love her...and she loves me too. I can only imagine how lonely she must have been without me... Lucina, sweetheart, if you can hear me...I'm finally here. You don't have to worry anymore..."

"Babe..." The real Lucina began to weep, watching it all from the dark dimension she was trapped in. "I'm so sorry...please, just go. I don't want to have to watch myself hurting you...it's not even me, it's -"

"She can hear you, but unfortunately for you, she cannot answer," the deity of darkness's voice said through Lucina's lips. "You should have chosen your last words more wisely." After saying those words, Lucina's body dashed to Captain Falcon, Falchion drawn and ready to attack.

"Captain...!" Lucina's consciousness was overcome with a desperation she had never known before in her life. Looking away from the painful scene that played in front of her and squirming in an attempt to free at least one of her arms from the tendrils grabbing them, she cried, "Please, my love, don't do this! Save yourself! Please...!" After what seemed like a painful eternity of struggling and hearing her lover's agonized cries, she freed her right arm.

Reaching out her arm to the image before her, she thought, _Naga...please...give me the strength to break through and reach him...!_

**_Fin...?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ps you know how I said I wanted July 14th to be Falconcina Day because of the trailer? I was gonna post a new AU fic involving them but I got sidetracked by Splatoon 2 rip
> 
> sooooo have this plus one other self indulgent oneshot I'll crosspost from FFN in a few (A Study in Intimacy) I'll get to that AU soon I swear


End file.
